Are You Even Listening to Me?
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: One shot for futureWWEdiva2011's birthday!


One shot for futurewwediva2011's birthday. Happy birthday, girl!

"Caden! Please sit still," Sara said with a hint of desperation in her voice. Normally she had a ton of patience for her son, but not today. Today was **supposed** to be her day. A day where everything went her way; unfortunately, her husband didn't get the message. Randy's flight was supposed to come in early this morning, and then he had promised to spend the day keeping their son amused while she went to the nail salon with her girlfriends. All she had wanted was just a couple hours with her girls, that's all. Sometimes she swore that he never listened to her. Glancing at the living room clock, she saw that he was not just a little late; he was almost three hours late. Honestly, what kind of husband is three hours late and doesn't think to call his wife? Apparently, her husband. She started picking up some of the toys that Caden had thrown around the room this morning. He was definitely his father's child; Randy also left stuff all over the room, knowing that a messy house drove her insane and that she couldn't bear to leave a mess around.

"Why does he even have a cell phone if he isn't going to use it," she mumbled to herself as she pushed her long brown hair over her shoulder and looked around the room for Caden. Her five year old son had just been here a second ago, hopping up and down and screeching about how excited he was that daddy was going to be home from the road to spend some time with him. Starting to feel a little bit panicked, she looked around the room again, behind the couch, behind the entertainment center, and still couldn't find him. Where did that troublesome little boy run off to? She quickly ran up the stairs to see if he had gone into his room to play. She checked his room; no Caden. Maybe he went into her bedroom and was jumping on the king size bed; no Caden. Maybe he was playing in the bathtub; no Caden. Sara was starting to get worried. What kind of a mother was she? She had lost her own son in their own house? Feeling frustrated more than anything, she ran back down the stairs and checked in the family room. No Caden. "Where the hell did he go?"

This was not turning out to be the perfect day that she had imagined. She had been looking forward to her birthday for a couple of weeks now. Some days she felt like a single mom, working and taking care of Caden while Randy was on the road. All she had wanted for her birthday was to make her nails looks pretty before she had to go back to work on Monday morning. "Caden!" she called loudly as she walked back into the living room. Something caught her eye on the coffee table. A vase of red roses? Those hadn't been there before. What on earth was going on? A fearful thought ran through her head; what if someone was in the house? Grabbing her cell phone from the entertainment center, she dialed 9 and 1 and started to slowly walk towards the kitchen. She was ready to push another 1 if needed. "Caden?" she called again, her voice starting to fill up with fear. She thought she heard her son giggling softly from the direction of the kitchen and someone saying 'shhhh'. With her phone in her hand, and her finger ready to push the next number 1, she opened the swinging door to the kitchen.

Caden was sitting at the kitchen table coloring a picture. "Oh, Caden, there you are, baby. Mommy couldn't find you," she said quickly as she placed a kiss on the top of his head. "You can't just wander away from mommy like that. Even at home," she said quietly as she sat down next to him. "What are you coloring?" she asked as she looked over at the paper he was drawing on. She smiled when she saw that he had tried printing 'Happy Birthday, mommy'.

"Aw, thanks baby," she murmured as she put an arm around her little guy. "I wonder where your daddy is," she wondered out loud. Caden looked up from his drawing with a big smile on his face.

"I don't know," he said with a giggle.

"Caden…." she warned. "Do you know where daddy is?" she asked quietly.

The little boy shook his head and placed his hands over his mouth to try and keep from giggling. "He's not in the garage," he blurted out suddenly and then his blue eyes went wide as he realized that he had said something that he wasn't supposed to.

"Come on," she sighed as she got up from the table and headed out the back door. It would be just like her inconsiderate husband to come home late and not bother telling her that he was home. Glancing at her watch, she was now almost two hours late for her nail appointment with the girls. 'Oh well. Another time,' she thought to herself. She was so engrossed at how late Randy was that she didn't even notice him standing in front of the big garage door, with a surprised look on his face until she almost ran right into him. "Randy!" she shouted. "You scared me! And you're late!" she said angrily as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I was picking up your birthday present," he said sheepishly.

Sara rolled her eyes. What kind of birthday present does a husband get his wife that needs to be kept in the garage? She was going to scream bloody murder if he ended up buying a new lawnmower for 'her'. He had been pestering her for the go ahead to buy some big riding lawnmower that all the other husbands had; it would be just like him to buy it behind her back and then say that it was a birthday gift for her.

"Fine. Let me see the damn lawnmower," she mumbled as he started to lift the garage door. He looked at her with a confused look on her face; did she really think that he bought her a lawnmower? Silly woman; **he** wanted the lawnmower. It was on his Christmas list. He knew that some of their arguments started because she didn't think that he was paying attention to her when she talked; nothing could be farther from the truth.

He finished lifting up the garage door and smirked sexily as he watched his wife's mouth drop and her green eyes grow wide. She let out a squeal of glee when she saw her present. "Randy!" she screamed. He had done it! He had bought her the new car she had been dreaming of; a brand spanking new shiny, silver Mercedes.

"Do you like?" he asked as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love it!" she squealed again.

"I told you, baby, good things come to those who wait," he said smugly. "Now. Let's talk about lawnmowers," he trailed off, but she couldn't hear him anymore. She was too busy looking at the expensive car sitting in their garage. For all the trouble and lonely nights Randy sometimes brought to their marriage, there was always moments like this when she knew that he had been paying attention all along.


End file.
